whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Protean (VTM)
Protean is a Discipline that gives vampires the ability to change form, from growing feral claws to evaporating into a cloud of mist. Overview Protean is part of God's curse upon Caine in the aspect that it peels away the facade of humanity every vampire has to uphold, revealing the Beast within his soul. Advanced users sometimes find their bodies shifting without their consent, reacting directly to their emotions, bringing them into embarrassing situations. Protean is the signature Discipline of the Gangrel, and many of its powers are geared towards surviving in the wild or evoking the strengths of natural predators. It is also used by the Ministry to take on the shape or characteristics of snakes, as they once did using Serpentis. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers (Classic) * ** Eyes of the Beast: See in the dark. Usage of the power turns the eyes into a glowing red ** Dolphin's Unsight: Use sonar-like abilities to orientate yourself underwater * ** Feral Claws: Turn one's hands into dangerous claws ** Phocidaean Webbing: Create webbing between your fingers that allow for faster swimming * ** Earth Meld: Melt into the earth to hide and rest * ** Shape of the Beast: Transform into a specific animal * ** Mist Form/Body of Spirit: Turn yourself into mist Standard Powers (V5) * ** Eyes of the Beast: The vampire can will a supernatural red gleam into their eyes, giving them sight even in the total absence of light. ** Weight of the Feather: The vampire can reduce their effective mass and density, making themselves almost weightless. This allows them to avoid triggering pressure sensors as well as avoiding major damage from falls, collisions, or being thrown. The power cannot be used for longer leaps, as the vampire’s strength is proportionally reduced. * ** Feral Weapons: The vampire can extend their natural weapons to monstrous proportions. This usually takes the form of fingernails extending into wicked talons but can also come in other forms such as fangs elongating into veritable daggers, as from a gigantic serpent. * ** Earth Meld: Becoming one with the soil, the vampire sinks into the earth. Unless in torpor, the vampire rises again the following night. ** Shapechange: The vampire can assume the shape of an animal roughly the same size as their original mass. The vampire can only change into one type of animal (usually a wolf, sometimes a large feline or a giant snake), usually one associated with their clan or the type of prey they most commonly feed on. The animal, while usually a spectacular example of their species, shows no signs to a mundane observer of being supernatural. * ** Metamorphosis: This power grants an additional animal form to the user, this time also enabling them to change their size. Vampires most commonly metamorphose into bats, rats, unusually large insects, or snakes. * ** Mist Form: The vampire gains the legendary power to turn into a cloud of mist, perceivable to the eye but untouchable by anything save fire, sunlight, and supernatural aggression. They can fit through pipes, crevices, and cracks. While strong winds might buffet them, no natural force can disperse the cloud. ** The Unfettered Heart: Having mastered the power of Protean, the very insides of the user become malleable, almost viscous. The heart, seat of the vitae and unlife of the vampire, detaches and moves freely, if sluggishly, within the chest. This makes the vampire exceedingly hard to stake as the position of their heart changes nightly, and can even allow the user to free themselves from paralysis. Advanced Powers * ** Adaptability: Attune oneself to survive in extreme environments ** Adaptation: Adapt oneself to avoid harm from the vampire's environment ** Blissful Slumber: Hibernate during the day as nearly indestructible mist ** Earth Control: Travel beneath the earth ** Flesh of Marble: Damage from physical attacks is halved ** Loki's Gift: Change into the shape of a creature whose blood you have tasted ** Shape Mastery: Cause shapeshifters to revert to their natural form ** Smoke and Mirrors: '''When attacked, turn into mist instantly * ** '''Animal Swarm: Transform into a swarm of small creatures ** Death's Hidden Crawl: Slowly move while in torpor ** Homunculus: Create a miniature version of yourself to act as a servant ** Restore the Mortal Visage: Temporarily appear as one did while mortal ** Shape of the Beast's Wrath: Transform into a powerful man-beast abomination ** Spectral Body: Become incorporeal while retaining one's forms and nonphysical abilities ** Turnabout: Quickly change positions by moving through the earth * ** Movement of the Slowed Body: Very slowly move while in torpor ** Mythic Form: Transform into a specific mythic creature ** Purify the Impaled Breast: Violently expel foreign objects from your body, including stakes ** Shape of the Inner Beast: Enter Frenzy and transform into a monstrous killing machine * ** Adaptation: Your body instinctively shifts to provide maximum protection ** Draught of Phoenix Blood: A number of days equal to the vampire's generation after Final Death, they will reincarnate in a new body, one generation higher, retaining this power but with an incomplete picture of who they were and losing any other Attributes, Abilities, Backgrounds, and Disciplines above the new generational trait cap. ** Dual Form: Split into two weaker versions of oneself ** Inward Focus: Drastically improve one's combat abilities * ** Body of the Sun: Transform your body into blazing indestructible fire ** Plot Device Gallery VTES cards Adaptability - VTES.jpg|''Adaptability''. Art by Hannibal King Shape Mastery - VTES.jpg|''Shape Mastery''. Art by Mike Chaney Smoke and Mirrors - VTES.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors''. Art by Andrew Trabbold References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Followers of Set Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)